Shuriken School
|audio_format = Stereo|original_air_date = August 20, 2006 - February 13, 2009|followed_by = Baby Jake|related_shows = Shuriken School: Mission World Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure Siblings The Ninja Squad The Ninja's Secret|row44 = Cartoon Network's Cartoonverse World Website|row45 = Xilam Shuriken School website Zinkia Shuriken School website}} in the entire series.]] Shuriken School is a French-Spanish animated series that first aired on August 20, 2006. It has also been airing on Jetix in the UK since February 2006, as well as on CITV. In Latin America and Europe, it used to air on Jetix and Discovery Kids. Additional episodes were aired in Latin America on December 22, 2007. It also aired on Boomerang and Cartoon Network. It is also owned and operated by Cartoonverse Worldwide as a European intellectual animated property from 2006 until 2014. Characters Voice cast * Nathan Kress - Eizan, Jacques, Choki, Marcos * Charlie Adler - Vladimir, Principal of Shuriken, Tetsuo, Principal of Katana, Cleaning Lady * Jessica DiCicco - Okuni, Ami, Kita, Kimura Twins, Yota * Maurice LaMarche - Daisuke, Naginata, Kubo, Zumichito * Kimberly Brooks - Jimmy, Nobunaga, Bruce Chang Episodes Additional Episodes In late 2007, it was announced that Discovery Networks Latin America had acquired the rights to Shuriken School, bringing it from Jetix to Discovery Kids on December 22, 2007. Xilam and Zinkia Entertainment later announced in November 2007 that the additional episodes would premiered on December 22, 2007 in Latin America, using the new version of the American 2D flash animation created with Cartoon Pizza, as well are the three television specials of the Shuriken School, named Shuriken School Missionals. On March 30, 2009, Shuriken School was removed from the line-up, alongside Lou & Mina and Baby Christina's World. The series ended its run on February 13, 2009. Movie An animated film, entitled Shuriken School: The Ninja's Secret (also known as The Ninja's Secret: A Shuriken School Adventure), has been produced by Xilam. It aired 22 December 2007 on Disney Channel Asia. In the US, it was released onto DVD on April 15, 2014 from Cinedigm. It also became a filmography during the 2007 to 2009. Plot "The plot of Shuriken: the Movie follows lead protagonists Eizan, Jimmy and Okuni during the summer holidays. The three friends soon engage an interesting albeit dangerous struggle for reputation, family, and a whole lot more when Eizan's dad is kidnapped by professional ninjas. Upon setting out to find and rescue Eizan's father, the kids must employ the skills and techniques they studied so fervently during their first year of ninja training. Things are difficult however, when they learn that the Jade Shuriken, an ancient symbol of extreme ninja power, threatens Eizan's dreams and potential to become a true ninja. A series of events unravel as Eizan strives to clear his name, realize his dreams and secure his place at Shuriken School." Voice cast * Nathan Kress - Eizan * Charlie Adler - Vladimir, Principal of Shuriken, Tetsuo, Principal of Katana, Eizan's Father * Jessica DiCicco - Okuni, Ami * Kimberly Brooks - Jimmy, Nobunaga, Bruce Chang, Eizan's mother * Maurice LaMarche - Daisuke, Naginata, Kubo, Zumichito * Billy West (uncredited) Home Video In the US, the entire series was released onto DVD on August 12, 2014 from Cinedigm. External links * Xilam Shuriken School website * Zinkia Shuriken School website Category:French flash animated television series Category:Spanish flash animated television series Category:Xilam Category:Zinkia Entertainment Category:Zinkia/Xilam Animation Studios Category:Ninja in fiction Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:2000s French animated television series Category:2006 French television series debuts Category:2007 French television series endings Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:2006 Spanish television series debuts Category:2007 Spanish television series endings Category:Qubo shows Category:Jetix shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:France 3 shows Category:Gulli shows Category:Mediaset Italia shows Category:CITV shows Category:Jetix Europe shows Category:Jetix France shows Category:Jetix Italy shows Category:Jetix Germany shows Category:Jetix Netherlands shows Category:Jetix Poland shows Category:Jetix Slovakia shows Category:Jetix Spain shows Category:Jetix Israel shows Category:Jetix Sweden shows Category:Jetix Norway shows Category:Jetix UK shows Category:Nicktoons shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:ABC3 shows Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:Jetix (Latin America) shows Category:Boomerang shows Category:Cartoon Network Too! shows Category:Fictional trios Category:Fictional dectets Category:Cartoonverse Television shows